Traitor
by Concealed Eminence
Summary: Sequel to Hero; Book II of the Post-Metru Trilogy; It's been six months since Codian became a Toa, and Naidoc has yet to strike. However, things are heating up. Will the Toa's unity remain? Is their duty still clear? What of their destiny? R&R!
1. Foreword and Prologue

**[Author's Note: Okay! Here we are. The second installment of the Post-Metru Trilogy. Whoo! Thanks to those of you who bothered to stay wtih me through this...not that there is any. :P**

**Foreword  
**In the time before time…  
Before the Makuta cursed his brother, and the Toa Mata came to defeat him, there were seven other toa on the island of Mata-Nui. The Unnamed Toa, who were thought to be the ones to defeat the Makuta, a new creation arose; Naidoc, a dark toa, who is determined to defeat these 'false toa.'  
The Turaga become less and less sure about these toa. They are never united. They each went to their respective villages to protect them from what some thought was a crazy delusion, the others to be an oncoming threat.  
Macsonn, the seventh toa, who bears no true element, has been mysteriously leaving the other toa for his own agenda, unknown to his brothers. Naidoc has rarely surfaced, and has been sending his own shadow rahi to attempt to defeat the toa…

**Prologue**

Codian, a once unusual Onu-Matoran, is now the Toa of Air, leader of the Unnamed Toa. He is a calm person, though is usually light-hearted and forgiving like the Le-Matoran. His fellow toa have been skeptical on his ability, however.  
Janaio, Toa of Stone, was the first to join Codian's group. He lived in Po-koro and was of the carving industry. He is stubborn and rarely admits his being wrong unless he is proven otherwise.  
Siroll is the third to join the group, and the Toa of Water. She was a flax-weaver in Ga-koro, and is very cool and serene.  
Kantura is a care-free Ta-matoran builder. He was fired the day he left with Codian to become a toa, which was somewhat lucky for him. He carries a wooden ax, and is sometimes very short-tempered.  
Tumak is a witty toa hailing from Ko-koro. He has a balanced mixture of seriousness and humor, He is the Toa of Ice  
Tokamu is a friendly and loyal Onu-Matoran who was a carver and seemingly randomly pulled into the situation with Codian and the others. He is the most unsure of his toa status. He is also the Toa of Earth.


	2. The Troubles Begin

**Chapter I:  
The Troubles Begin**

"Where have you been!?" demanded Naidoc, his cloak of shadows swirling about him, as he paced, obviously stressed, in his lair.

"I have the toa's trust!" cried Macsonn, kneeling in respect. "I apologize for the length at which it took."

"You've had half of a year to do so!" cried Naidoc, "And now they're breaking apart! They should be dead by now!" Naidoc slammed his fists against the walls, making the cavern shake and rubble fall from the celing.

Macsonn stayed kneeled, his head down. "What do you mean…breaking apart?"

He was becoming less sure of his alliance with Naidoc. He was tired of secrets. He needed answers!

Naidoc glared. He hesitated before answering. "I know them…they're planning a conference, and their conflicting personalities are confusing them."

Macsonn looked up, and stared at Naidoc, who had his back turned. "Who are you?" Macsonn asked cautiously.

"Does it matter? We both have the same mission."

"I think it does,"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

Naidoc paused. "No." he said flatly, "It's too dangerous…Leave me." With that, Naidoc waved his hand, and Macsonn felt as if he was being surrounded by dark, thick smoke. As soon as it cleared, he was in a small forest clearing, about a mile from the Kini-Nui. He stood and looked around, before setting off.

- - -

Codian stood in the center of a small half circle of toa at the Kini-Nui temple. Janaio stood across from Codian, leaning up against a pillar. Siroll stood next to him. Tokamu and Tumak were next to Janaio, and Kantura was on the opposite side of Janaio, next to Siroll. All six of the toa were tired, and cranky from their long trip from their villages.

"Well this is an interesting conversation." mumbled Janaio, fiddling with his laser cutter.

"We're waiting for Macsonn." Codian said, emotionless.

"Why?" asked Kantura, "He's technically not even a real toa."

"He's as much as a toa as any of us!" cried Tumak, glaring at Kantura

"And how do you know, Ice-picker? There's only supposed to be six toa!"

"Brothers, calm down." said Codian sternly.

"Oh blow some leaves up your mouth, toa of breeze!" snapped Tokamu,

"Why don't you go mine some coal, dirt-eater!" cried Siroll, taking a step forward.

Tokamu jumped up and gripped his elemental sword. Codian groaned loudly, as he set his palm on his forehead

.  
"Did I miss something…?" asked Macsonn, walking up to the main platform of the Temple

.  
"No!" said Codian, as Siroll and Tokamu were both pushed against their pillars by a strong gust of wind. "We're just waiting for you."

Janaio mumbled something about Macsonn, and Codian shot him a nasty look.

"I think we should discuss about the Dark Toa, in the vision I had—in Whenua's hut." said Codian,

"Whats the point?" said Janaio, "If he doesn't want to show himself, he's obviously not interested in stopping us."

"You remember what he said, Janaio," said Codian, "If we became toa, the island will be destroyed."

"Hey! I just realized! We're Toa!" cried Janaio, stomping his foot on the ground, "Look, the island is still here! That vision probably wasn't a vision anyway!"

"I know what I saw!" cried Codian,

"So? How do we know you're not lying because you're paranoid about being a toa?"

Janaio was suddenly pushed backwards by a gust of wind,

"Anyone else have any _clever_ suggestions?" said Codian through clenched teeth.

Siroll put her hand on Codian's, and whispered into his ear: "Calm down. We can do this."

Codian relaxed a bit, while Tokamu stared at the two.

"Well," said Janaio, getting up, "I don't know about you all, but I'm going back to protecting my village, instead of chasing false visions!" He spat, looking at Codian. He began to walk out. "If any of you want to do what toa are supposed to do, follow me!"

He walked out. The other toa glanced at each other. Soon, the room was empty, except for Codian, Siroll, and Tumak.

Codian stood up, and went outside, and flew up to a fairly branchy tree, and sat up high, his eyes closed. Soon enough, Siroll had climbed up, and sat next to him.

"You okay?" she asked,

"I'm not good at being a toa. At all." Codian replied.

"You're nervous."

"It's been six months! Nothing has happened!" Codian cried, "I should be good at it by now, if anything I should be able to lead them!"

"Codian, nothing has happened. And besides, its Janaio. He always has to be right."

"If it was just Janaio, the other toa wouldn't have followed him." replied Codian, looking at Siroll.

"They're just confused. They didn't see the vision."

"Neither did you."

"Well, I—" replied Siroll,

"What?"

"I believe you." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. She gave a soft smile, which he replied with another smile. She leaned up against him, and rested her head on the tree trunk.

"Thanks." replied Codian, resting up against her as well, and copying her position.


	3. Too Soon for Death

**Chapter II:  
Too Soon for Death**

Janaio walked casually through Po-Wahi, going over the recent events in his head. It had been a three day walk, there and back, plus one day for the Toa's meeting. He was tired, and glad to be back in the warm heat of the desert. His mind was still angered at Codian, for his constant belief in something he saw, but no one else could see. When he saw the gates of Po-koro, he almost ran to it, and he would've, had ne not been so tired from the long journey.

He entered the gates, still half-expecting to hear cheering of the matoran. They had done a lot of celebration since the new toa came. He walked down, and ducked down into his hut. He walked down some steps in the door. The floor was lowered because, since becoming a Toa, he was too tall to fit into a regular hut. He sat down on his bed, and then laid down, looking up to the ceiling.

_"Remember…become toa, and the island dies…" _a dark voice whispered in his head. He shot up from his bed and looked around, and the next thing he knew, there was an explosion, and he felt a deep and painful impact on his body…and then he was falling. He had been shot nearly fifty feet into the air, his hut exploding around him.

When he landed hard, Janaio opened his eyes, and shot up. It was suddenly night, and unintelligible whispers floated in the air. As Janaio sat up, the whispers spoke,

_"You are a fool to have not taken heed to my warning…" _

From the shadows, Naidoc materialized, stepping forward.

"You…" said Janaio, in horrific realization. "You were a vision!"

"It was more than a vision, Janaio, Toa of Stone."

Next to Naidoc, two more figures appeared from the shadows, both Toa. One was concealed in the dark, the other was a darker version of Janaio, his mask and body black, a laser cutter in his hand. Janaio looked sternly at his dark-double, grabbing his laser cutter from the holster strapped to his back. Dark-Janaio smirked, and attacked, his laser cutter coming close to slicing Janaio's mask, if he hadn't blocked it.

The two fought, in a tangled mess of arms, legs, and laser cutters. The two were completely evenly matched. Finally, the Dark-Janaio, vanished. Janaio panted, glaring at Naidoc.

"Who are you?"

"Something you cannot defeat," replied the Dark Figure.

Janaio attacked Naidoc, swinging his cutter to Naidoc's head. Naidoc gave a small flick of his head, and Janaio's hand was suddenly stopped and immobilized by shadow.  
Suddenly, several throwing stars came out of nowhere, and stabbed Janaio in the shoulders, pinning him against a wall behind him. He cried as the searing pain flowed all down his back and arms. Blood trickled down his hands, his laser cutter crashing to the ground.

Macsonn stepped forward, and smirked. He gave a flick of his hand, and the throwing stars, now red with blood, flew forward, and back into Macsonn's hands. Janaio slumped, shivering in pain. He managed to look up, and saw Macsonn, his eyes widening. Naidoc's dark hand forcibly crabbed Janaio's chin and jerked Janaio's head up, so he was looking straight into the darkness of Naidoc's eyes…

"You toa didn't take heed to my warning." He seethed, "And you became the so-called heroes of the island. You regarded the vision as false, as a lie from your toa leader, and the Toa parted ways."

Janaio struggled against Naidoc's grip, but was held fast. "What ever happened to Unity?" sneered Naidoc, "You toa have made a mistake by parting ways, and becoming the island's heroes…and because of it the island will suffer, and the Toa will die…Starting with you."

He flicked one small finger, and Janaio went flying back, and up, screaming. The pain was dulled...or too much to feel. He crashed to the ground. His eyes were blurred from tears and sweat. The only thing he registered was a green glow, and the two figures of Macsonn and Naidoc.

"You have done well." Naidoc said, looking around his lair. "One down…Five to go."


	4. Darkness is Abound

**Chapter III:  
Darkness is abound**

Tumak walked through the dry, cool tunnels of Onu-Wahi, shivering a bit, as he had just come from Ko-Wahi. Compared the the blizzards, this was like walking into Ta-koro! As he walked along, his silver mask glinting in the lightstone light. He had almost regretted following Janaio out of the Toa's meeting. Codian looked extremely defeated…but he had done it. There was no turning back now, no matter what.

"There's nothing interesting in these tunnels!" he shouted, to himself. He was extensively was, and after all, he was right. There wasn't anything interesting.. There never was. As Tokamu, to his regret, walked along, he found himself humming a Le-koro tune. He had always hated them. They were way too catchy, and happy! He preferred the calm, sweet music that floated through Onu-koro on holidays. Suddenly the lightstone he was passing began to flicker. Tokamu instantly pause, staring. A Lightstone wasn't supposed to fade…Finally, it went out. It was completely dark. Luckily for him, Onu-matoran—toa, really—could see in the dark.

He turned around…

To be met with a fist in the mask. He doubled over backwards, he landed hard on the ground, and looked up, dazed. He was met with Naidoc, kneeling over him. The Dark Toa….just came out of nowhere. Suddenly, Naidoc smirked and stepped onto Tokamu's pectorals, and leaned on that one knee, causing the most insane pressure and adding extreme difficulty to breathing.

"Hello, Toa of Earth." He said, as if he was making casual conversation.

"Wh-Who are you?" sputtered Tokamu.

"You don't remember me?" asked Naidoc, sounding hurt. He then smirked "I was the one who warned you not to become a toa."

Naidoc stood, and gave a flick of his head, and Tokamu went flying. He screamed in both shock, horror and pain as he slid into a wall, and pulled up by the shadow. Suddenly, he was sucked into a portal of shadow behind him, screaming and struggling. He was frightened…more than he ever had been. It was like being dipped into ice, and being forced to drown. He couldn't breath…or anything. Before he knew it, he was surrounding with what looked like green jelly, though he was utterly numb, he couldn't feel it's texture, if it had any. Before he knew it, he fell onto the cold, hard ground of Naidoc's underground lair.

Naidoc, back in Onu-Wahi, gave a wave of his hand, and the lightstone came back on. With that, Naidoc vanished in a large puff of smoke.

- - -

Kantura was walking in the forest, near the Ta-koro gates. He was looking around. It was a beautiful place. He was walking on the soft grass, and was content. He sat down, not knowing that in several years, this amazing forest would be scorched by the Makuta. He sat, and leaned against a tree, closing his eyes.

"Hi Kantura," Macsonn said, walking up.

"Oh, Hi." replied Kantura, emotionless. He was a bit disappointed in Macsonn for showing up, since he was hoping for some alone time. "What're you doing here?"

Macsonn shrugged, leaning on a tree, opposite Kantura. "Well, I don't really have a village to go to."

"Good point." Kantura replied, smiling. "So, what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing much…" Macsonn replied casually, "Just killing off the toa one by one."

Kantura looked up, surprised, "What-"

Suddenly, as fast as lighting, a throwing star came and stabbed Kantura into a tree, he cried out in pain and gripped the place where he was stabbed. His shoulder began bleeding, the star not even two inches from his neck. He continued to scream as he gripped the wound, blood trickling down his arm, hand and chest.

"You're coming with me," seethed Macsonn, grabbing the throwing star, and yanking it out of Kantura's wound, making Kantura gasp in pain. He then grabbed the disabled toa, and threw him to a tree, as a growing shadow portal opened up.

Kantura fell through the portal, a wave of coldness flowing through him, instantly making him feel weak. Suddenly he was surrounded by nothing but green substance, which was, to him, completely indescribable, before falling to the ground. He looked around, weakly.

Janaio was chained up by his waist, unconscious. Naidoc appeared from the shadows, Tokamu in his grasp. Naidoc sneered at Kantura, before smiling toward Macsonn.

"Good work, my friend." said Naidoc, as Macsonn appeared with Kantura. "Two more toa to go before we can kill Codian."

"Is all this just to get him?" he asked.

"He is the lead toa—supposedly…and I want him to suffer."

A damp, green glow floated about the area, as Kantura and Tokamu were also chained onto the wall, a few feet from the floor.

"T-traitor.." whispered Tokamu, looking up. He was replied with a swift backhand in the face by Naidoc, who stayed calm.

"Macsonn, you shall get the last two when they are together, which will give me time to go to Le-koro, and destroy it before Codian comes, where I will duel him."

Macsonn nodded, and bowed. "It will be done." With that, Macsonn vanished.


	5. Macsonn's Doubts

**Chapter IV:  
Macsonn's Doubts**

Macsonn walked through the leafy area where he knew Siroll and Tumak to be. He was becoming unsure of it all. He had come to trust the other toa, despite what he had done. He saw how Janaio looked at him in the cave. Such hatred…Guilt filled him. He regretted it terribly, now looking back...such merciless rage…

Was it a dream? He had done such things he would never have done back at Onu-koro. He had become a fiend. Someone no one would ever care for. His friends back in Onu-koro…they would hate him if they knew his traitorous ways. He fell down, as if the guilt was weighing him down. Hot tears fell from his eyes into the cool grass.

Naidoc stood before him..Macsonn looked up, surprised. It was a vision! It had to be!

"You were going to betray me." He muttered darkly

"No, I—" stuttered Macsonn.

Naidoc didn't respond. He pulled out his dark sword. "For your turncoat behavior, you will die."

Macsonn pulled out his short swords, and got into a battle stance. Naidoc went for a stabbing motion, as Macsonn closed his eyes and attempted to block it. The sword seemed to vanish. Macsonn opened his eyes. There was no one there.

"You are a fool." He heard. He whirled around, to see Naidoc. He gasped as he felt the sword go straight through his stomach. He stood, stunned as blood trickled down his hip, and the sword was violently pulled out. He could feel it pulling his innards forward before slipping out of his skin. He couldn't breathe. He fell over, his mouth open from shock, before closing his eyes.

But as soon as the stinging, raging pain had come, it had ceased. Macsonn slowly opened his eyes. He was completely fine, and Naidoc was nowhere to be found. Macsonn jumped up and whirled around, his swords in hand, looking for any sign of Naidoc. He was in a panic as sweat beaded on his forhead…

"What is happening to me?" he asked to no one, his hand reaching down to touch where the sword had been…no pain…no mark…nothing. That was when he looked down to his arm. The Miru tattoo was glowing, and almost swirling. It must've been the Miru, making him have delusions..

Then the doubts came. He was a toa. What was going to stop Naidoc from killing him when the others were dead? He had to get away…He was a murderer. He had caused the deaths of the six toa, it was all a ripple effect. By betraying them, he betrayed the island. What if Naidoc was the Makuta, and it was all a plot to destroy the island? Naidoc had free will, what was going to stop him from doing anything? From lying?

Macsonn also had free will, though…he knew Naidoc's plans…but Naidoc was powerful. Much more than him. And then what if the Toa didn't succeed if he did die for their cause? He had come to one final decision. He had to run. Anywhere. He needed to get away, to think or live he didn't know. He just wanted to get away.

And so he ran. At full speed, dodging trees, before de-materializing into the air.


	6. The Others

**Chapter V:  
The Others.**

Janaio weakly looked upwards into the soft green glow of the cavern. The shackles on his wrists clinked, as he moved his hand upward. His pain had numbed to a dull ache, which was still extremely strenuous to his arm. Two sharp stones floated into the air, and game and stabbed the surprisingly weak chains, freeing Kantura and Tokamu. The two fell to the ground.

"W-What?" asked Kantura, looking up, intentionally grabbing his shoulder where he was stabbed, the gaping wound near as big as his hand. He looked around, Tokamu was crumpled beside him, unconscious. Janaio was still chained up, and he was also now unconscious.

Kantura attempted to stand, stumbled, fell, and tried to walk to Janaio. He managed to summon his axe, which flew from another side of the cavern. He swung it—with his good arm—and cut Janaio free. Janaio fell to the floor, waking up.

"Where—Where are we?" asked Janaio, looking up.

"I don't know.." replied Kantura, helping him up. "C'mon, we need to get you out of here. I'll come back for Tokamu,"

The two stumbled forward, into the green glow. They followed the dim light for an hour in the caverns. Though every minute they were there felt like a day. When they got to what was causing the glow, they paused, their mouths agate. It was a hole in the cavern, it was shimmering and oily, and emitted a bright green glow. It was a portal to…somewhere. It was the same substance that brought them there.

"What do we do?" asked Janaio,

"It seems to be the only way out, but to where.." replied Kantura, looking at him.

"We should go through. The portal should still be there when we get back."

Kantura agreed, and they went forward. As they entered the portal, they both suddenly felt a pull, away from each other. But they held fast, tighter and tighter, until they were swirling faster and faster in the green light. They were too panicked to scream, but still wouldn't let go. They both felt like they were pulled into a tornado…Until it all stopped. They were suddenly dropped, to the ground, and the green light had gone, and it was dark…

The portal was gone.


	7. Underground City

**Chapter VI:  
Underground City**

Janaio grunted. He stood up and looked around…he could see nothing. He didn't know if his eyes were opened or closed. "Where are we?" he asked slowly.."Why is it so dark?"

Kantura lifted his good arm, and a large flame erupted in his palm, red light bathing one small area. "I'm not sure," Kantura replied, grabbing a torch that was on the nearby wall, igniting it.

"Do you think there are more torches?" asked Janaio

"Most Likely." Responded Kantura flatly.

"Can you ignite them from here?" asked Janaio, standing.

"I—"

"Who are you!?" a deep voice cried from somewhere in the darkness

Janaio and Kantura, fell silent, barely breathing. Kantura dropped the torch which clattered loudly onto the ground.

"I said who are you? Reveal yourself!"

"You first!" cried Janaio, Kantura looked at him as if to say, 'Could you have said anything stupider!?'

"I am Bomonga, Rahaga of Onu-Metru! Who. Are. You?"

"Janaio, Toa of Stone…"—he gave Kantura a small look—"and Kantura, Toa of Fire."

"Toa?!" Behind them a small figure waddled into the firelight. He was black, and was a bit smaller than a Turaga. He carried a staff, and had a rahi-like head and body. He leaned on his staff and let out a long "hmmph!" "You don't look like very mighty toa to me!" he continued.

Janaio advanced forward, but Kantura held him back. "Please sir," he said, "Where are we?"

"Metru-Nui, of course! City of Legends!..Now how did you get here!?"

Kantura shrugged. "I'm not sure. One minute we were in a cave, the next we were here."

"How did you get those wounds?"

Kantura suddenly held his wound. The adrenaline had made him forget about it. "A fellow toa betrayed us to our enemy," replied Janaio, bluntly.

Bomonga thought for a moment, then said, "Iruini."

Suddenly, there was a small rustle of leaves (or something) a gust of wind, and a similar figure came out. "You called Bomonga?" asked Iruini, walking forward between Kantura and Janaio, "I really need to do go back to Le-Metru,"

He turned around, jumped and yelped when he saw the two toa. He brandished his staff. "Who are you!?" cried Iruini

"Not now, Iruini," said Bomonga, "We need to get them to Gaaki. She can heal them."

Iruini lowered his staff. "Very well. Come!" he cried, suddenly cheerful. "To Ga-Metru we go!"

"We don't have time!" cried Janaio, "We need to get back to the others and warn them!"

"We will get you back to your friends. But for now, we need to get you healed."

"Janaio, he's right. We can't do anything for them like this." Kantura said, "It may not feel right, but it's the most logical thing to do."

Janaio let out a long sigh. "Very well."


	8. It's all an Illusion!

**Chapter VII:  
It's all an illusion!**

Tokamu shot up from where he was slumped, and shouted. He looked around, fully aware of his surroundings. He looked around, was able to see Janaio and Kantura slumping toward a green glow. "Guys.." he whispered, trying to get their attention, "Wait!"

Tokamu ran forward trying to catch up to his brothers. He got closer and closer. He was behind them, but they barely noticed he was there. He was slowed by his wound, and he tried to be quiet, so Naidoc wouldn't come back. They walked into the green glow, and, just as Tokamu was about to grab Kantura's shoulder, the green glow was gone, and Tokamu fell into a wall.

"No!" he cried, when he realized they had gone. He slumped down on the wall, fear welling up in his heart.

"Tokamu?" a voice called out. Tokamu looked up, but said nothing.

"It's me, Macsonn." the voice said again.

Tokamu's fist clenched in anger. He got up, and snuck forward. He saw Macsonn's gold mask, and Tokamu snuck up behind him, and grabbed a rock from the ground. He hit Macsonn as hard as he could over the head.  
"TRAITOR!" he cried, as he hit him with a stalagmite he broke many times, "WE TRUSTED YOU! YOU BETRAYED US! YOU'VE KILLED US AND THE ISLAND! I'LL KILL YOU!" Every word Tokamu screamed was another blow to Macsonn. More and more the traitor was hit with the Stalagmite. Finally, Macsonn vanished into the shadow. He reappeared behind Tokamu, and grabbed him from behind, and vanished again.

The two reappeared in Onu-Wahi. Macsonn threw Tokamu onto the ground, and tossed him his weapons. With that, Macsonn vanished. Tokamu stood up, and looked around wildly. Finally he picked up his weapons, and ran through the tunnels, more than sprinting. He had to get away from Macsonn in case he came back again. He had to find the others. It took about several hours to get to the Kini-Nui, he then went up the path, looking for Siroll, and Tumak.

Siroll and Tumak walked along the trail that led away from the Kini-Nui, then they would split up and go to their own villages. Siroll hung back a ways, feeling a bit worried about her previous conversation with Codian.

"Are you alright?"asked Tumak, slowing down.

"Hmm?" asked Siroll, "Yeah, I'm fine…"

"You're sure?"

Siroll nodded. Tumak shrugged and walked forward, but paused.

"Whats wrong?" Siroll asked.

"We're being approached."

"By who?"

"…Tokamu…"

"What!?" cried Siroll, looking back.

Soon enough, Tokamu came running, full blast, toward the two. He stopped panting, "Janaio…Kantura…attacked.."

"What!?" cried Tumak, running up, "What happened?"

Siroll summoned a bit of water and made Tokamu drink, trying to calm him. After he caught his breath, he was able to speak.

"Macsonn attacked Kantura, and Naidoc came for me. They both went to Janaio. They both vanished through some kind of portal. For some reason, Macsonn put me back in Onu-koro, with my weapons." They both were completely stunned. Tumak continued to ask Tokamu questions about what happened. Siroll, however, ran to find Codian, the two protesting against it, but once on a mission, she could not be stopped.

She ran for several hours, until she finally found Codian. "CODIAN!" she cried, running up to him, tears streaming down her face. She jumped to him, grabbing him in a hug, her legs wrapping around his, and her head bawling on his collar bone. He stared down at her, completely surprised.  
"Siroll, whats wrong!?" he asked, giving her another embrace.

"Macsonn…he's betrayed us!"

"What!?" Codian cried.

"He attacked Janaio and Kantura. He's been working with the figure from the visions..." Siroll stepped back, looking over to Codian.

"How do you know this?"

"He threw Tokamu back into Onu-Wahi and he found us yesterday…"

"What about Janaio and Kantura?"

She shook her head, "I don't know…Tokamu said they went through a portal, but he couldn't reach them in time…"

"Well…they have to be somewhere on the island right?" Codian turned, as if to go look for them, but he was stopped.

"Codian…I'm scared." She said, looking at him.

"What? You hit me over the head with a book when we first met…and now you're scared?"

"That…was different."

"I know…but, why did you hit me?"

She laughed, though it was bittersweet. "Six months together and now you're asking?"

Codian shrugged. She continued, "I had stolen a few things, and was afraid they were coming."

"Oh. Well, that covers that mystery." Codian said softly.

"Codian!" cried Siroll, and her voice fell to a small whisper, she was shaking. He hugged her "He's coming for you next."

Codian stared at her, no emotion on his face. He nodded. "Alright." He knew what was going to happen. It had happened in his dreams, millions of times. He began to walk toward Le-koro.

"Wait!" Siroll cried, "Run! You can't stop him!"

"I can try."

"No!"

"Siroll, I have to."

"No! I don't want to lose you!"

Codian turned around. "What?" As he turned, he saw her walking up to him. Suddenly, she jumped onto him and kissed him full on the mouth. He was wide-eyed for a moment, but soon returned the kiss, hugging her as well. She broke the kiss and stood.

"I…I love you." She said, looking up at him.

Codian looked down at her, stunned. He then smiled. "I love you too." He embraced her, and they kissed again.

Finally, Codian pulled away, and said, "I have to go."

"No…you can run. Save yourself."

"I can't do that…maybe I can negotiate. Me in exchange for the rest of you."

"No!"

"Siroll, I have to go…" Codian pulled away from her, "I'm sorry."

"No…" Siroll's cheeks were wet with tears as Codian headed in the direction of Le-Koro.


	9. Traitor

**Chapter VII:  
Traitor**

Through the darkness, Macsonn materialized. He looked around, adrenaline blocking out the pain in his head. He used his powers to see through the darkness. Gigantic buildings, one of them being a large temple, surrounded him. He walked forward, and around the temple, to near the entrance. This place was confusing…he didn't know where he was. But…it seemed familiar. Then, he noticed another figure materialize. Macsonn hid behind a building.

Janaio and Kantura, both were sitting by candle-light, next to the three Rahaga, Bomonga, Iruini, and Gaaki. Both of their wounds were dressed, and clean. They had stopped bleeding, and both were feeling better. "So…what is Metru-Nui?" Kantura asked, looking over to Bomonga. He was very curious as to what this place was like.

"Metru-Nui, is the original place from where the matoran came."

"What do you mean?"

"It is an island-city. First inhabited by Matoran, then taken over by the Visorak." And so, Bomonga explained the tale of the Toa Metru, and the Hordika,

Naidoc wheeled around as he materialized. It was dark, but that was of no matter. He was the darkness. He knew Macsonn was here. He could sense it.

"I know you're there, traitor."

Naidoc vanished once more, and then reappeared in front of Macsonn, grabbing his throat. "I should've known you'd turn on me."

"What have you done?" replied Macsonn, choking and sputtering, "What happened to the others!?"

Naidoc smirked. "I've…helped Codian on his way…more or less. It was all very strange, one minute, everything was fine..the next, I find out you've been releasing the other toa…If I'm not mistaken, the other two are here." Naidoc seethed, his cold eyes digging into Macsonn, who was fighting to remain conscious.

"How—"

"And then I figured, you would come here, of all places, where no matoran, toa, or turaga would find you. The one place, where only the Rahaga live, Metru-Nui. The original home of the matoran."

Janaio looked up. "So, how do we get back? Can't Iruini teleport."

"Only to places I have ither seen, or can see." replied Iruini, "I used to be able to be better at it, when I was a toa…"

Janaio sighed.

"Then I guess we're stuck here!" said Kantura.

"We can't be!!" cried Janaio, "We have to help the others."

"We can't do that without a way back to Mata-Nui," replied Kantura

"We have to try!!"

"We will."

"You thought you could escape me? I gave you those powers, the toa stone, and everything else you have now! I know where you go, I know how to find you. You cannot run from me." Naidoc replied.

"How..did you know?" sputtered Macsonn.

"How, do you say? The real Traitor told me."

"Real traitor…?"

Naidoc nodded, smirking, and replied, "Siroll."


	10. Thrown Off Balance

**Chapter IX:  
Thrown off Balance**

Three hours earlier…

"No…" Siroll's cheeks were wet with tears as Codian headed in the direction of Le-Koro.

Siroll walked back from Le-Wahi, after Codian left. She had been sitting, thinking, and crying. She couldn't lose him…she loved him, and if she had lost him, she would be devastated. Her current decision was unsettling, and hard to live with. Finally, she had come to a conclusion. She had to do everything in her power to keep him from getting hurt, or losing him. That's why she concluded, she had to go to the one person who could hurt Codian. His worst enemy.

Naidoc stood in Le-Koro, burnt remains around him. It was an illusion of course, but it worked for psychological reasons. He felt someone was calling him. It was a strange feeling, as if it were a magnetic pull in his throat. He vanished into shadow, and re-appeared in a large opening in the forest.

"You came." A voice said behind him. He turned, to se Siroll, the Toa of Water.

"You called me." Naidoc replied, summing the toa up.

"So I did. I want to make an agreement."

"And what would this…agreement…be?"

"You are to leave Codian be, unless I say otherwise."

Naidoc smirked. "And what will I get out of this?"

"The other toa…and my service."

"I don't need you're service." Naidoc said bluntly. "I already have the faith of Macsonn."

"No, you don't." replied Siroll, calmly. Naidoc shot her a curious look. "He betrayed you, and released Tokamu back into Onu-Wahi, and he came to us."

"Interesting…isn't that a convenient twist to our little story?" replied Naidoc, chuckling. "Very well, I'll leave the Toa of Air for now."

He reached out a hand, and shook hers. He jerked her hand toward him, and gave it a soft kiss, which she despised, which slowly branded her with a shadowy miru. She fell to her knees as she cried out in pain. Naidoc had a sour frown on his face.

"Macsonn betrayed me without my knowing. You will not do the same. Remember, we have an agreement." Naidoc said, suddenly dissipating into shadow. Siroll stayed on the ground, silent tears falling from her eyes.

Naidoc materialized back to Le-koro. He had no intention of harming Codian. At least not physically.

"Hello, Toa of Air." He said, turning around. Codian stood before him/

"Who are you?" asked Codian, out of habit, rather than anything else.

"There is no need to go along with your vision." Naidoc said.

"How do you know about that!?" cried Codian,

"I know, because I gave you the vision." spat Naidoc, as if it were an extremely simple question.

"What…No!" Codian lunged at his enemy. Slicing his sword everywhere he could. Every one of his hits smacked the clang of Naidoc's sword. "Who are you!?" he cried.

"I am that which you cannot defeat."

"What did you do to the others?!"

"They are fine."

"LIAR! I SAW THE VISIONS!" Codian said, swinging downward.

"The visions are lies! They were true, but no more!" cried Naidoc

"What do you mean?" asked Codian, still attacking, and Naidoc still deflecting. Left, Right, Right, Up, Down, Slice, Stab, Slice.

"You're little friend, Macsonn threw off the cosmic balance."

"Wh-Wha-?" Codian stopped attacking, and stepped back.

"By betraying me, he threw it off. The Great Beings had a design. The timeline was set in stone, and He threw it off by betraying me. His destiny was to help me kill the six of you, but he took his destiny into his own hands and destroyed the cosmic balance!"

Codian glared at Naidoc.

"You know what I'm talking about." Naidoc told Codian. "You know that you were not the Toa destined to defeat the Makuta."

"Are you the Makuta?"

"You tell me."

"I…" Codian started, gripping his sword tighter. "I know you have to be stopped."

"Oh, no, Toa of Air. You are the ones who have to be stopped. Not me. You."

"Liar!"

"Am I!? Prove me wrong!"

Codian screamed and attacked, but Naidoc vanished, his words echoing in the air.

"You are the ones who must be stopped…"


	11. A New Plan

**Chapter X:  
A New Plan**

"S-Siroll!?" cried Macsonn, still choking "Why?"

"Because she loves Codian," Naidoc seethed, "And it will be her downfall."

"No!" Macsonn cried, kicking forward, knocking Naidoc back. Macsonn shot every ounce of power he had at Naidoc. Naidoc grunted and slammed into a large pillar, making it crack under the immense pressure. "I'll kill you for what you did!!" Macsonn shouted.

Naidoc let out a howl of laughter, even though the power was crushing him. He gave a wave of his hand, and the power ceased. Macsonn fell forward, clutching his heart-light, and gasping for air. Naidoc's out stretched hand pointed toward it, his hand encased in a dark aura. "I can kill you with one stroke of my fingers." Naidoc seethed, his eyes literally red with hate. "But why should I, when I can make you suffer?"

Macsonn floated from the ground, slowly being encased in a dark aura. "Wha-?"

"Don't speak," replied Naidoc, looking up. "I have ten times the power you possess. I gave you this power…and I can take it away." Naidoc's hand folded downward into a fist, one finger after the other, and great pain consumed Macsonn's entire body, as the dark aura slowly, and painfully leached the power from Macsonn's body. Slowly, Macsonn's power as a toa fell from him. He shrank back into a Matoran, and he fell from the aura, shaking.

Janaio looked up when he heard the scream, then looked at Kantura. They both hopped up and ran out, to see a matoran fall to the ground, while Naidoc looked down upon him, his arm outstretched, and his hand in a fist.

"You!" Janaio cried, taking out his laser-cutter, as Kantura unsheathed his axe.

"Welcome to Metru-Nui, toa." Naidoc said aloud, not turning. "You won't be leaving for a while. The gate-way has been closed for decades, and you're only way out…is to join me."

Naidoc threw a glowing stone to the ground, over his shoulder, which slid to Janaio's feet. Janaio bent down at picked it up. It was Macsonn's toa stone, which had a slight purple aura. He looked up, and saw that Naidoc had vanished.

"What is it?"

"A…Toa-stone." Janaio replied.

"What do we do with it?"

"The only thing we can…" replied Janaio. "Use it."

"What!?" cried Kantura, "You heard what he said!"

"I know. But if I join him, it will get you out of here, so you can help the others."  
"Janaio, No! You're being rash. We need to talk about this!"

"I have to, or else we'll both be stuck here, not knowing whether the others live or die. I have to do this."

"No! You won't help the others by joining him!"

"Yes, I will!"

"How?"

"I'll get you back, and the toa will be together again!"

"There will only be five!"

"Yes, but I'll still have my will. Macsonn could defy him. Why can't I?"

"Macsonn had a year."

"Well, he still did it. I'm going."

With that, Janaio left, with the Toa-stone in hand, to the Great Temple, while Kantura and the Rahaga tended to the matoran on the ground.


	12. The Last Traitor

**Chapter XI:  
The Last Traitor**

Janaio, Kantura, and Macsonn all materialized—thanks to Janaio—in the center of the Kini-Nui temple. "Hello, Janaio." Naidoc said, laying eyes on his new minion. He gave a wave of his hand, and The two were smothered in Darkness, then the darkness receded, and they were in Naidoc's Lair.

"What do you want?" asked Janaio, looking forward.

"I want what Macsonn failed to finish." Naidoc replied,

"And what would that be?"

"The death of the Toa."

"Why? What will that accomplish?"

"Janaio, you said it yourself." convinced Naidoc, "Toa are supposed to protect their villages. The toa above us, are chasing after a delusion."

"They're chasing after you!"

"But failing to protect their villages, and as far as they know, I am an illusion."—he stepped forward and shoved his hand through Janaio's chest, which went through like a ghost. Janaio stared, mouth agate.—"Po-koro and Le-koro were both destroyed. Why shouldn't the others be destroyed as well? While Le-koro was destroyed, Codian was tromping through the woods, wallowing in self-pity, because he couldn't be the perfect Toa Leader."

"But…"

"Think about it, Janaio." Naidoc replied, "The toa are not doing their job. They're hunting a wild Rahi chase."

"I…suppose your right…"

"Of course I'm right, or else I wouldn't be doing what I'm doing." Naidoc said, "Besides…it was the Great Spirits who sent me in the first place.

Janaio paused…the Great Spirits? How? Janaio couldn't possibly go against them…he didn't like it, but he had no choice. "Well…What do we do about it?"

Codian lay on a tree branch looking up at the sky. He had so much on his mind, and missed the time when he was a matoran, and the only thing he had to worry about was his merchant shop. It was nearly twilight. He closed his eyes for only a moment, and set his hand on his stomach.

"Codian, you know the truth, don't you?" Naidoc asked, looking down.

"I do." Codian said, with a heavy heart. The two enemies stood, in sword lock. Each pressing against each other's sword with every amount of strength they had. "You will up-hold our deal?" Codian asked.

"Yes. The other toa will be transformed into matoran, and their memories will be reset to the point just before you came and gathered them to become toa."

"Good. And you will vanish just as I die?"

"Of course."

Naidoc and Codian both let their swords fall.

"The others?" Naidoc waved his hand. "It is done."

Codian nodded, and braced himself. Naidoc brought up his sword, and shoved it forward – right through Codian's heart-light. And then, Naidoc vanished, as did his sword.

Codian shot up, screaming, and inhaling deeply, his eyes wide with pain and fear. "No.." he said softly, his hand clutching his heart-light. Slowly the pain receded, and Codian was able to breath easy.

"What else is there to do?" Naidoc replied, looking over to Janaio.

"I…" Janaio stuttered, "I won't help you kill them."

"There are other ways to destroy a toa. We can transform them back into matoran, or create delusions around them, turning their greatest friend into their most hated enemy. They will kill that enemy, and he will only realize his crime after it has been committed."

Janaio looked away and closed his eyes. He couldn't do this—they were his friends. But, Naidoc's logic made perfect sense…Janaio looked up.

"When do we start?" he asked.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue:  
A Tale of Two Traitors**

Siroll looked through a small looking glass in her hut of Ga-koro. The sound of the sea splashed softly through her window, giving her a sense of calm and belonging. She then walked over and leaned on her wall, looking out the hut door that lay wide open. Tears rolled softly down her face. She had been crying a lot lately. Naidoc materialized in front of her.

"Come, Traitor." He said softly, advancing forward. "Our plan is in effect."

"Our plan?—"

Naidoc put his hand on Siroll's shoulder as he spoke, and vanished to his lair. Janaio turned when he saw Naidoc appear out of the corner of his eye.

"Naidoc, what—"

"Janaio?" Siroll said silently, "What're you--?

"Siroll!?" he asked, then looked angrily at Naidoc, "What did you do? Why did you bring her here?"

"Calm yourself, Toa of Stone, she is one of us."

"She is…what?"

"She is on our side." Naidoc replied calmly.

"What do you mean our side?" asked Siroll, looking over to Naidoc. "Janaio.."

"Siroll…what does he mean?" Janaio asked,

"Well...I...I made a deal with him a few weeks ago, and…I guess that makes me a…traitor…" replied Siroll, the words sour and distasteful in her mouth.

"That makes two of us."

"What do you mean?"

"I became a Dark Toa, in order to get me and Kantura out of…wherever we were."

"So…what do we do?" asked Siroll, sighing. Tears beginning to come again.

"You lay low." Naidoc said, sounding rather bored. "And carry out the plan. You are to lure each toa here, where I will do what I need with them. You two—"

"AND Codian!" cried Siroll

"…and Codian, will be set free, memories erased—and you will become matoran once more and resume your lives in your prospective villages."

Janaio and Siroll both nodded. Janaio put his hand on Siroll, and the two vanished. Naidoc let out an evil chuckle, "Fools."

**_End of Book 2._ **


End file.
